Body lotions, creams and other fluids are often applied by simple dispensing from a container onto the user's hands, and then the user distributes it over the body. The fluid material is applied to the body, as required, in accordance with the character of the fluid material and its function.
It is desirable to have an improved system wherein a rotary dispenser applies the fluid material to the surface. In addition, in order to aid in the distribution of the fluid over parts of the body which are more difficult to reach, an extended handle is provided. Thus, improved distribution is achieved.